Nicktoons World Racing
Nicktoons Racing is a new racing videogame for Wii, DS, 3DS, PS3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay Mostly like Mario Kart and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Dreamworks Super Star Kartz. Characters Italic means unlockable. Bold italic means unlockable in 3DS version. Normal bold means starter in DS version. Spongebob Universe: Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks '' 'Squidward only' ''Plankton ''only Danny Phantom Universe Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius ''Skulker ''Only ''Technus Only Sam Manson only The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Timmy Turner Norm the Genie only Jimmy Neutron Universe Jimmy Neutron Sheen only Goddard only Professor Calamitous only de Blob universe De Blob Pinky only Blanc only Tak & the Power of Juju universe Tak Lok only Invader Zim universe Zim GIR only Others Jenny/XJ9 only Dudley Puppy '' 'Bessie Higgenbottom only' ''Skipper '' ''Mii [Wii & '''3DS' only]'' Avatar 360 only 'Non-Playable Characters' Jorgen Von Strangle Flagman Cosmo, Wanda and Poof Resetters Ghost Prison Guards obstacles Yolkians obstacles Woodies Obstacles Inkies obstacles Kitty Katswell girl 'Cameos' Jack Fenton Maddie Fenton Tucker Foley Mr Krabs Gary Mrs Puff Jeera The Chief Jibolba Dib Gaz AJ Chester Timmy's Dad Tracks & Battle Arenas Krabby Patty Cup: #Bikini Bottom #Fairy World #Amity Park #Yolkus Prime Ghost Cup: #Petropolis #Zim's Circuit #Retroland #Ghost Zone Crown Cup: #Pupununu Village #Shell City #Soda Falls Speedway #Dad's Dream Neutron Cup: #Goofy Goober Circuit #Chincinatti #Paradise Island #Calamitous' Lair Rainbow Cup: #Volcano Island #Juju Realm #Vlad's Castle #Hypno Ray Highway Extra Tracks: Wuhu Island Loop Wii U & 3DS only Avatar Simulator 360 only New York City Zoo only Volcano Island all Battle Arenas: Flying Dutchman's Graveyard Ghost Zone Prison Yard Fairy World Stadium Outside the Candy Bar Juju Arena Wuhu Town [Wii & 3DS only] Avatar Arena 360 only Hypno Ray Arena Items Get these Items from Item Boxes to use on the racetracks: *''ITALIC''-''you get 3 of these at a time. you can fire them one at a time or all 3 at once.'' ''Bubbles: ''Spray a bubble on the track from behind your kart. Anyone who runs into it will be hovering helplessly in the air for a few seconds. Jellyfish: '''A swarm of Jellyfish spray jelly on all racers in front of you, mucking up their vision. ''Yellow Wish Star'': Gives your kart a speed boost. ''Purple Wish Star'': Once fired, they bounce off walls until they hit someone, causing them to spin out. ''Green Wish Star'': Once fired, it will automatically seek out the closest racer and then, spins them out. '''Lucky Clover: '''When this is used, it makes you lucky, faster, and invincible to all attacks for a while. As an added bonus, anyone you hit will spin out. But the clover won't protect you from big drops, though, so be careful! ''Fenton Mine'': A mine is put on the track. Anyone who runs into it will spin out. ''Slippery Ink'': '''A slippery puddle of ink is put on the track. Anyone who runs into it will skid out of control. '''Supercharge: '''When you get this, you can boost as much as you want for 12 seconds. '''Fake Item Box: '''It looks like a real Item Box, but whoever runs into it will spin out. Try putting it near real ones to confuse the other racers! '''Shrink Ray: '''Shrinks all racers temporarily - except for whoever uses it, of course. When shrunk, the racers suffer a total slowdown in speed. '''Neutron Shield: '''This shield protects you from 3 hits in the form of a neutron. Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games